This invention relates to interactive simulations, and more particularly to simulations and games including force or touch feedback to a joystick or multi-axis controller or input device.
Interactive computer simulations and interactive video games often include a movable structure generally known as a joystick to provide inputs for the simulation or game. Oftentimes, the joystick is strictly an input device by which signals are conveyed to the processing unit of the computer. These joysticks do not provide any tactile or force feedback to the user.
The Atari Hard Drivin.RTM. video game provides one-dimensional force feedback to a steering wheel or a brake pedal. That is, during a game, torques are generated on the steering wheel which simulate those torques which would be experienced during, for example, cornering in a car. See also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,956. In a more general simulation context, control elements including force feedback are known in elaborate flight simulators costing many millions of dollars. Heretofore, there has been no multiple-degree-of-freedom joystick suitable for games and simulations and suitable for arcade and home use.